


Wick Island

by JackBeanstalk



Series: Wick Island [1]
Category: John Wick (Movies), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, F/F, Gen, Merged Worlds, Worlds Still Merged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBeanstalk/pseuds/JackBeanstalk
Summary: John Wick has come to rescue Catra. Of course, this is a Catra redemption story. Taken place after Chapter 3 for John Wick and season 2 for She-Ra reboot.





	1. Rescue Part 1

Catra wakes up to find herself in a cell. She's in Shadow Weaver's cell.

"Oh right…" she realized. "Hordak put me here because I failed to capture Shadow Weaver."

She goes into a fetal position afterwards, and she has a sad look on her face. How could she have ended up in a situation like this?

If only someone would rescue her…

Anyone…

Even…

Suddenly, she heard shots were taken outside as the guards were taken down by a mysterious figure wielding a firearm that is unfamiliar in this world, not to mention the sound is quite different from when energy guns are fired. All that she could see is two shadowy figures, which were the guards, are trying to fight off this mysterious figure but ultimately they lose. The figure, which is a male, manages to put up quite a fight with moves that were unfamiliar to the point they appeared to be greater than Adora's. On top of that, he swiped an energy gun from one of the guards.

He approached her cell afterwards.

"You're Catra, right?" he asked.

"Yes, but who are you?" she asked with suspicious intent.

"My name is John. John Wick."

\----

Meanwhile, Adora is seen running alongside Glimmer and Bow to the Fright Zone while in her She-Ra form. She recalled the events on her mind the moment she caught Shadow Weaver in her bedroom.

_"Catra is being sent to Beast Island?!" she asked._

_"That's right. You know the rumors involving the place?" Shadow Weaver responded enigmatically while she's in her cell. Despite Glimmer and Bow are unable to trust her information, Adora can trust her word. After all, seeing her looking tired is proof enough. "Well, that place is where Catra's people are currently residing, and they're called the Magicats."_

_"Magicats? So Half Moon is still there?" Queen Angella asked._

_"That's right, and you know what that means, right?"_

_"C'yra is alive."_

_"And so is her child, the heir to the throne. I'm sure you already know who I'm talking about."_

Adora continues assaulting the Fright Zone with Glimmer and Bow to rescue Catra. Despite knowing the distrust they have in her, she wanted to rescue her nevertheless, and Glimmer just couldn't believe this.


	2. Rescue Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Catra will be revealed.

Catra is facing her rescuer. It wasn't Adora, but it's a man with black hair and has a beard. He even wears a suit that is all black. Next, he used the energy gun he stole from the guard to shot the lock in order to open it.

"Come with me if you want to live," John extended a hand to her with a stoic expression on his face, and with no other choice, she accepted it.

As soon as they went to the hallway, two Horde soldiers appeared. He quickly dispatches them with two shots to their chests, and he shot another soldier by his head through a wall. When they move forward, another soldier attempts to stop them, but he pins his head down as he takes potshots on the next two soldiers.

Catra couldn't help but be amazed on what he can do.

"Guess this kind of gun comes in handy in this world," John examines the energy gun. "It's best to save some bullets until the right moment."

"Bullets? What's that?" Catra asked. Her face is in curiosity from hearing the word she has never heard of.

"It's a thing that you shoot from any gun to injure or kill someone," John gives out the obvious answer. "As far as I can tell, they're only available in my world."

"Right… Your world," Catra has decided to leave the next question alone. "I wanted to ask you this most obvious question, John. Why did you come here to rescue me?"

Before he could answer, John fires on the soldier appearing behind them, shooting him in the chest two times. He does the same thing to the soldier appearing in front of them, but he shot him in the head as well. Next, they went to a room so that he can tell her the answer without anyone else hearing this.

Unfortunately, they went into a laboratory where Entrapta is there.

"Ah, intruder! And he's kidnapping Catra!" she yelled at the sight of John, and it's clear that she has mistook his intentions. "Emily, get him!" she ordered her robot.

Before her invention could do anything, John suddenly fired on its eye to put it down easily.

"Emily!" Entrapta just couldn't believe what he just did, so she gets angry at him. "You're gonna pay for this!"

She attempts to punch him with her hair, only for him to block the attack and toss her aside to the table. When she does it again, he lands two punches to her side and a kick to her stomach.

"He is good," she commented.

"Gee, you think?" Catra rolled her eyes on watching how the fight went.

Entrapta attempts to go for the alarm, but John shot her in the leg to incapacitate her. Next, he grabbed a flask nearby that the label called 'sleeping potion' and forces her to drink it, effectively putting her to sleep. Last, he ties her up by using her own hair.

"Okay, to answer your question Catra, I was asked by your mother, Queen C'yra of Half Moon, to bring you back home," John responds to the question earlier. "Also, she's just like you; a Magicat."

"Half Moon? But the Horde has decimated the kingdom, and they never mentioned anything about the Magicats," Catra said.

"I know, but at least your people survived with what's left of it."

"My people? So there were others out there besides my mother?"

"Yup, and they're just like you. They're also Magicats like you."

This is quite an amazing discovery for her. Wait, if she really has a mother, and she's the queen of Half Moon, that could only mean one thing.

"Since your mother is the queen, that makes you a princess, Catra," John said additionally as if he can read of what she's thinking about the revelation. "Princess of Half Moon."

It's obvious now. If she's a princess, then this means…

"We'll talk later about what you think of all this," John has stated the obvious just as a hole in the wall is being made, revealing another robot. It attempts to shoot him with its laser, but he quickly dodges the beam before shooting its eye to disable it. As for the next robot appearing, he shot it in random parts before going for the eye. Needless to say, he is impressed with this energy gun. "At least that saved me the trouble of reloading. Let's go."

"Wait, John!" Catra exclaimed. "I wanted to tell you about what I think about this."

John looked at her with such calmness in his eyes, wondering what she is going to say about what she learned.


	3. Rescue Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a Catra redemption story, indeed.

Adora and her friends arrived the fortress to see lots of dead Horde soldiers and destroyed robots.

"Oh my..." Glimmer is shocked to see this scenario. "What happened here?"

They saw a survivor there, and it's someone Adora knows.

"Kyle!" she approached the boy. "What happened?"

"Some guy with a beard and wearing an all-black suit shows up killing a lot of Horde soldiers with a gun that is not from our world. He even destroyed the robots with it, not to mention shooting their eyes to quickly stop them," Kyle said horrified.

"Do you think it might be the guy Shadow Weaver told us about?" Glimmer asked, making Adora recall this piece of information.

_"Before you go rescuing Catra, there's something I should tell you, Adora," Shadow Weaver said._

_"What is it?" Adora asked._

_"Along the way, you will encounter a guy with a beard and wearing an all-black suit. He is proficient on what he does."_

_"What he can do, I can do as well."_

_"Except his skills are more greater than yours. He can even take out an army just by himself."_

_"And who is that person?" Glimmer asked._

_"The one they called in his world 'Baby Yaga' or 'Boogeyman'," Shadow Weaver replied._

"So he did all this?" Bow commented on the damage.

"And he left you alive?" Glimmer asked Kyle.

"He doesn't see me as a threat, and that he just told me to leave the fight which I did," Kyle responds fearfully regarding the figure. "I even saw him killing three soldiers with just a pencil."

"He can kill people with just a pencil?" Adora is surprised on what the guy did, and so did Glimmer and Bow. "Who can do such a thing?"

\----

Meanwhile, Entrapta wakes up from being affected with the sleeping potion she made, and she is quite surprised to see herself tied up with her own hair.

Seriously, who does that?

Then she remembered the guy that Catra is with. He did this to her, and he will pay as soon as she gets out of this situation.

\----

John continues to walk through the hallway with Catra when they saw a Horde soldier in front of them, but he didn't notice them from behind.

"Watch this," John said as he pulls out a wire to strangle the soldier until he dies.

"You're quite good in what you do," Catra complimented on his skills.

"You ain't seen nothing yet, kid," John added.

In fact, another Horde soldier appeared and attempted to challenge him in hand-to-hand combat. Unfortunately for him, John is able to overpower him with moves that are unfamiliar to him and kills him by breaking his neck. Just then, another soldier came and he's carrying an energy sword. Despite of what he can do, John quickly dodges his swift blows before he grabs the sword to stab him with.

As they continued on, they saw three figures making their way here so John prepares his gun and Catra prepares her claws for the fight. When the two approach, they halt their attacks since they know who they're dealing with.

"Who are you? And what are you doing to Catra?!" She-Ra questioned in an accusing tone before she discovered the man's description. "Wait a minute. A man with a beard and a black suit. You're the guy Shadow Weaver said to look for."

"Shadow Weaver told you about him?" Catra asked.

"Yes, he is called Baba Yaga, or Bogeyman because of what he does," was her reply.

"My name is John Wick. You can either call me John, or Wick, or if you want Mr. Wick," John introduced himself.

"I'm She-Ra, but you can call me Adora," She-Ra introduced herself to the man.

"I know who you are. C'yra told me about you," John acknowledges her, and he looks at Catra. "I'm here to save her because she told me to."

"I know. Shadow Weaver told me that, too," She-Ra nodded.

"Which reminds me. Before we go on, why don't you tell her of what you're going to tell me, Catra," John gives Catra a little push towards her.

"Adora..." Catra cleared her throat and looked at her in the eyes. "I found out that I'm the princess of Half Moon, so if it's okay with you, I wanna join the Rebellion."

Hearing the last words from her sentence surprised Glimmer and Bow as they never thought of her joining them willingly instead of Adora making the offer. John isn't surprised for sure.

She-Ra looked at her with a neutral expression for two seconds before it turned into a smile. Next, she pulled Catra for a hug.

"Now that's what I wanted to hear," she said.

"I'm sorry it took this long for me to realize I was fighting for the wrong side," Catra hugged her in return.

"Don't worry about it. It's better late than never."

They hold on to each other for what it feels to be a lifetime, but they enjoy it. Their friendship has been restored.

"What do you think about all this, John?" Glimmer asked the man who saved Catra, causing him to remember his conversation with her before this reunion.

_"Wait, John!" Catra exclaimed. "I wanted to tell you about what I think about this."_

_John looked at her with such calmness in his eyes, wondering what she is going to say about what she learned._

_"I... I wanna join the Rebellion!" she proclaimed._

_"You can tell Adora that herself," was his respond._

_"Oh, okay. Wait, you know about her?" Catra realized._

_"Yes, C'yra told me about her."_

_"Then you know she's..."_

_"She-Ra. Yeah, I know."_

"It is the inevitable," John smiled at the two best friends hugging each other.

"Adora, can you take it easy with the hug? You're squeezing me too tightly!" Catra struggled to breathe from the hug.

"Oh, sorry about that, Catra," She-Ra lets go of the hug. "Sometimes, I forgot how strong I am in my She-Ra form."

"Yeah, I get that," Catra understood the fact.

"Let me change back to normal first," She-Ra transforms back into Adora. As expected, John is not surprised to see this.

"You're not surprised by the fact that she used to work for the Horde?" Bow asked him.

"With the fact she still wore clothes even if she now fights for the Rebellion? I don't think so," was his respond.

\----

Entrapta has successfully get out of her own binding.

"Seriously, who ties me up with my own hair?" she asked herself before going to the screens to find where John is. Then she found him, and he's with Catra, Adora, Bow, and Glimmer. "Right... Time to sound the alarm."

She pressed the red button nearby to trigger the alarm.

\----

"Time to get going," John said.

"Right..." Adora agreed.

They run through the hallway where John gets ambushed by a Horde soldier. Luckily, the struggle doesn't last long as he grabs a pencil from his coat pocket to stab him in the neck with.

"So you really can kill someone with just a pencil," Adora commented.

"You can use anything as a weapon, even a pencil?" Catra asked.

"That's one of the rules in survival," John responds, just as another Horde soldier came by to attack him, only to get stabbed in the head with a pencil.

"Seriously, who kills people with a pencil?" Glimmer is bothered by that action.

"This guy..." Bow responded the obvious.

"I wonder what he's going to use next. A pen?"


	4. Rescue Part 4

They proceeded into another hallway as they encountered a familiar face.

"Scorpia, what are you doing here?" Catra asked.

"I heard the alarm, so I decided to check out what's going on. Entrapta told me that you were kidnapped by a man with a beard and he's wearing an all-black suit," Scorpia stated the description of the person she's supposed to go after before seeing John himself. "You! What do you plan to do with her?!"

As she prepares to fight him, John points the stolen energy gun to her head.

"Wait a minute, you two!" Catra attempted to break up the fighting between them. She cleared her throat afterwards. "Scorpia, this man isn't kidnapping me. He's just taking me back home. I'm the princess of Half Moon."

"You're a princess?" Scorpia is surprised from the revelation. Then she looked at Adora to give her a hint of what that means. "If you're going with her, that must mean you're joining the Rebellion, right?"

"Yeah..."

Scorpia looked at Catra neutrally before responding to her claim.

"Oh, okay. That means I'm coming along," she said with a smile on her face.

"Wait, who said you're coming?!" Glimmer demanded.

"To tell you the truth, my loyalty is only to Catra, not the Horde so whatever side she's on, I'm going with her," Scorpia replies proudly and she's telling the truth.

"Well, what do you think of that, John?" Adora asked John of his opinion of the matter.

"She can come as well," was his reply as he puts down the gun.

"You're not serious about this, are you?" Glimmer couldn't believe the decision.

"I don't see any evil intent from her, so I'm serious about this," John said.

"I think he spared Entrapta for the same reason," Catra remembered on what he did back there at the laboratory.

"So you don't kill people that are innocent?" Glimmer asked in a puzzling tone, and John smirked at her as if his answer is 'yes'. "Fine. Scorpia can come," she said reluctantly.

"Hurray! We're going to have some fun, wildcat!" Scorpia said excitingly as she hugged Catra which is a little tight than the hug that she got from her best friend's alter ego.

"Right... can you please ease up on the hugging?" she struggled, and so Scorpia lets her go.

"We'll get noticed if we go altogether, so I suggest we split up into two groups," John suggested the idea. "Adora, Catra, you two will be coming with me. Scorpia, you'll go with these two," he suggested.

"What do you want us to do?" Bow asked in a puzzled tone.

"Find a tank to make our escape, while we try to escape through the front door," John replied obviously.

"Okay..." Bow finds that fair.

"You sure know your way around here, even if you're not from around here," Glimmer said the obvious.

"I'm just trying to adapt to this world since I'm from a planet called Earth," John added.

They split into two groups; John with Adora and Catra, Scorpia with Glimmer and Bow. As the first group make their run, another wave of Horde soldiers pursued them, but John is able to shoot them twice in their chests and to their heads if any of them survive the first two shots. They make their way to the weapons room.

"I feel a lot better if I could use a weapon from your planet. I wanna send a message to Hordak that I'm joining the Rebellion. Let me help," Catra suggested.

"All right. Here," John gives her a pistol from his world, and a short tutorial on how to use it. "You take the gun. Line up the sight with your target. Beware the recoil. Here's the magazine. Put it in. Load. Only pull the trigger when you're ready..."

Catra fired on a Horde soldier coming here.

"Like that?" she asked.

"Yeah, like that," John responds.

Just as they left the weapons room to get stocked up except for Adora, who only needs the sword, they saw Lonnie being in the way.

"Don't worry, Catra. I'll save you from this stranger," Lonnie attempts to attack John with a shocking rod, but he punches her in the face before she could do so.

"You shouldn't play with electricity," John grabs her weapon and hits her in the head with it, all the while being stoic. She runs away, afterwards.

"It's very nice to spare her like what you did with Kyle back there," Adora commented positively on his action.

"I don't kill innocent people," John justified on what he did.

Just then, two soldiers came to the scene, and Catra manages to shoot them down with ease. After all, it's like how she uses an energy gun, except that the firearm she's using right now doesn't fire energy, but bullets instead.

They went to the ground floor for their exit, and they managed to use what's left of what they have to go down lightly.

"You killed those soldiers by all yourself?" Catra is surprised to see the handy work John had done before their meeting.

"Yup, I'm a one-man army," John smirked.

She even saw what he did to the robots, and it must be surprising for him to either shoot them repeatedly or in the eye since that is their weakness.

"Hold it right there!" Entrapta went in front of the door in an attempt to stop their escape. "You two are not leaving with her!"

"Have it your way," John sighed as he pulls out an energy gun, and he landed a shot above her head in which she ducks to avoid getting hit. "Do you even know who you're dealing with?"

"Um..." she looks confused.

"Why don't you look what I did here, and that should give you a hint," he demanded calmly, and she looked at the massacre he made in the fortress. "So which is it going to be?"

Before Entrapta could answer, an explosion occurred behind her, and it reveals a tank driven by the second group.

"Come on, let's go!" Glimmer called on as she opens the hatch to give the three entry inside.

As they went inside, they left the fortress. Entrapta knows that Hordak is not gonna be happy to find out what happened here.


	5. The Merge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earth and Etheria merged. You know, like Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite, Jump Force, and Star vs. the Forces of Evil.

"What happened here?" Hordak is furious about what had happened in the fortress.

"Well, Lord Hordak, some weird guy came here and took Catra out of here," Entrapta responded nervously on the incident.

"What is it about the 'weird guy'?"

Rather than telling him anything about the intruder, she showed him a video of John killing off his men with a firearm which is not familiar to him by the entrance. Along with that, another video where he went to the cell designated for Shadow Weaver to free Catra there. Lastly, the third video is being shown where he meets up She-Ra and her friends, especially where Catra revealed the knowledge of her heritage and defected from the Horde to join the Rebellion.

"So that's what happened!" Hordak growled. "Anything I should about that guy?"

"I found out from the database that he's someone who is not from Etheria, but from a planet known as Earth. His name is John Wick," Entrapta replied.

"John Wick… From Earth, huh? Interesting," Hordak grinned. "Change of plans, Entrapta. Rather than creating a portal to Etheria, you invent a machine that could have our world merge with Earth? That should level up the battlefield, wouldn't you agree?"

"Sure, Lord Hordak. That would be a great idea," Entrapta said with excitement, although she knows there might be consequences to the idea.

"Can you complete your invention in a few hours?"

"I already have what I needed, so yes."

"Good…"

\----

Hours have passed in the Whispering Woods, and it's already morning. A dark brown pit bull has showed up at the tree where John is sleeping, and he started licking his face.

"I'm awake, boy. I'm awake," John smiled at the sight of his dog appearing in front of him. "Hello, boy."

He drops into sleep for a few seconds before he reacts with surprise.

"Boy?! Wh-What are you doing here in Etheria?!" he asked in confusion before looking at his surroundings. Sure it's the Whispering Woods, but he saw skyscrapers and cars nearby. It took him a while to realize that he's in a familiar city.

New York City…

What a relief this is for him.

Suddenly, his cellphone rang, and he takes a look at it to see he's getting a call from Sofia.

"What is it, Sofia?" he answered.

_"Oh, just one simple question, John. Why do I have a mermaid in my hotel?!" a familiar voice spoke._

__

__

"My name is Mermista! Sure I can turn into a mermaid, but my name is Mermista, not mermaid!" an unfamiliar voice spoke next.

"Well, your power proves you're a mermaid."

_"Why, you...!"_

Judging by the noise he's hearing from the other end of the line which has gunshots and water splashing, John can tell a fight is going on between the two ladies in the Continental located at Casablanca, and he quickly hangs up the phone before hearing more of their argument.

Catra has woken up next, and she smiled at seeing Adora sleeping. In fact, they slept on a tree last night, and they embraced while doing so. She's just glad to be sleeping alongside her once again. Now is not the time to ponder the moment when she looked at her surroundings that were unfamiliar to her.

"Adora, wake up," she shook her to wake her up.

"Catra..." Adora is awake.

"Adora, look."

When she looked to see her surroundings, Adora is just as surprised as Catra.

"What the...?!" the former reacted. "Time to wake up the others!"

"Right..." the latter nodded.

They proceed to wake up Glimmer, Bow, and Scorpia who were sleeping on another tree.

"What in the world?!" Glimmer is just as surprised as Bow and Scorpia.

"I'm glad to see you're all awake," John approached them, and his dog started growling towards Catra, so he has to reassure him that she is not a threat. "Don't worry, boy. Catra is with me, and so are the rest."

"John, what's going on?" Bow asked, being confused as the others.

"It seems our worlds have been merged," was the reply.

"That means those buildings that we're unfamiliar with and what they're driving, they're from your world?" Adora puts two and two together.

"That's right," John responds calmly.

"Cool! I wanna see what your world is like!" Glimmer said with excitement as she went to the middle of the road, and a car is about to hit her, but John manages to pull her out before it could hit her.

"Too bad you don't know what my world is like, Glimmer, so be careful," John said with caution. "It's more dangerous than your world."

"How dangerous can it be?" Catra scoffed.

"You have no idea."

Just then, a group of men arrived.

"You're John Wick, right?" the leader asked.

"It seems you're quite famous here," Glimmer smiled.

"Yeah..." John responds calmly, knowing trouble has come for him.

And he's quite right when the group suddenly pulled out pistols and started shooting towards them. They managed to get to the bush for cover.

"Why are they shooting at us?" Adora asked.

"Because they have come for me!" John responds. "I have a bounty on my head."

"So you did get into a lot of trouble before coming to Etheria," Catra said the obvious.

"Guess that makes you infamous," Glimmer added.

Just then, John's dog bit one of the assassin's legs, making the others stop shooting at them. That gave them the opportunity to strike. Adora knocks one assassin down with a hit to the head, while Catra scratches the next one with her claws. Glimmer teleports behind the assassin shooting her before blasting him with her sparkles. Bow landed two shots on the next two, and Scorpia manages to stun the last two with her tail's venom.

John manages to shoot down the last five assassins with a pistol that shoots bullets. He shot two on their heads, and the last three on their chest two times.

"The moment we got to see your world, trouble immediately follows," Scorpia commented on the fight.

"How much do you own them?" Glimmer pondered.

"Eighteen million..." John replied.

And that's just the beginning of their troubles in their merged world.


	6. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets reunited with his friend, Jimmy. Catra gets reunited with her mother, C'yra.

While making their way to the castle in Bright Moon which is located in New York City, John observed the others in silence. It's easy enough that Scorpia is conversing with Glimmer and Bow without any trouble. His primary concern is with Adora and Catra as they're sharing a good conversation and a good laugh from it. At least his dog is getting along with the latter after he is able to convince him that she is not a threat, breaking the fictional archetype between cats and dogs.

“Hi, John,” Jimmy approached them.

“Hi, Jimmy,” John greeted him in return.

“A friend of yours?” Catra asked.

“Yes, he is,” John smiled in response.

“Let me guess. Those guys are not from our world, right?” Jimmy looked at Adora, Catra, Glimmer, Bow, and Scorpia.

“Good guess,” John responded the obvious.

“So a human can live in another world besides Earth,” Jimmy awed at Adora.

“Yeah, you can say that,” Adora said neutrally while looking at the streets to find more humans in her surroundings. “Are there a lot of humans here?”

“Yes, there are.”

“And no other beings of different species?”

“Besides the animal kingdom and they’re not as anthropomorphic as your cat friend here, none,” Jimmy responded honestly before turning his attention to John. “So you’re working again?”

“Yes, I am, Jimmy,” John responded, finally answering the repeated question in honesty instead of saying a different reply or avoiding it.

“I see…” Jimmy understood the reason behind the wanted poster he got of him. “Well, see you around, John,” he takes his leave.

“See you around, Jimmy,” John said his goodbye in return.

“I like him,” Catra smirked on the conversation between two grown men. “So, is your relationship with him kinda like me and Adora?”

“In a sense, yes,” John responded the obvious.

“So you two did get some fights before settling your differences,” Adora smirked, while holding Catra’s hand.

Glimmer wondered about the idea. She imagined John and Jimmy shooting each other with guns containing bullets before they make peace with each other.

“It’s nothing like that, really!” John said in irritation, destroying her imagination spot. “Jimmy and I may have different jobs with him being a police officer and me being an assassin, but we don’t fight each other. He knows well enough not to mess with a professional assassin like me, unlike some cat who knows that her best friend can turn into an eight foot tall strong woman but nevertheless attempts to pick a fight with her.”

Catra huffed on that remark, but he has a point, nevertheless. That made her feel guilty enough, but with Adora putting a hand on her shoulder to reassure her, she’s glad that things have worked out between them.

Eventually, they went inside the castle where they not only saw the queen herself, but also an unexpected visitor which is someone John knows of.

"So this is how you operate this thing called a TV?" Queen Angella asked while holding up a remote control.

"That's right, Your Majesty. All you have to do is press either the numbers or the up and down buttons on the CH section, and viola. That's how you get this rectangular box working," the Bowery King gives her a tutorial on how to use the TV.

“Impressive,” Angella started changing the channels. “I assume this is how people in your world entertain themselves?”

“There are other ways to entertain themselves, believe me,” the Bowery King smiled.

“Mom!” Glimmer rushes to her mother and hugged her.

“Glimmer…” Angella hugs her daughter in return. “I’m so glad you’re safe.”

“So that’s your daughter, huh? She doesn’t look like you in appearance,” the Bowery King said teasingly. “Maybe she looks like her father or something.”

“Hey!” Glimmer moves forward, and Angella restrains her from beating him up.

“Don’t worry about him. He’s with me,” Angella reassured her daughter about the guy which calmed her down. She faced John next. “And I assume you’re the guy C’yra sent?”

“That’s right. My name is John Wick,” John nodded before facing the Bowery King. “And what are you doing here?”

“Just teaching the queen of Bright Moon how we do things in our world. Also, I’m thinking of staying here for a while as one of my base of operations, considering the merging of our worlds. Besides, this castle could use a king, not just a queen,” the latter replied.

“Catra, I understand, but what are you doing here, Scorpia?” Angella asked with harshness towards Scorpia, while her guards have their spears aimed towards the latter.

“To help you all out, that’s what,” Scorpia responded with honesty. “My loyalty is only to Catra, not the Horde. After what the Horde did to her, it’s time I redeem my family’s name by joining the Rebellion.”

“What can you make of this, John?” the Bowery King asked.

“I can tell of her honesty,” John replied. “I don’t see anything threatening about her.”

“You better be right about this,” Angella raised her hand to order the guards to let go of their hold towards Scorpia.

“So what now?” Catra asked.

“Well, we get you home to your mother for instructions, and you know where that is, right?” John responded.

“Beast Island…” she realized.

“That’s right. Your people are living there after the Horde decimated the kingdom,” John confirmed. “The only problem is, with our worlds merged, I don’t know where the island is now.”

“Don’t worry about it, John. Thanks to the merge, my people took up residence to a zoo in New York City,” a familiar voice said with reassurance.

Everyone turns to see who that is, and it’s a cat-like woman with a warrior’s build.

“C’yra…” Angella recognized her. “So you’re alive.”

“Angella…” the Magicat acknowledges her.

“So this is Catra’s birth mother?” Adora asked in astonishment, and Scorpia felt the same expression.

“Hello, my child. It’s been a long time,” C’yra smiled on being reunited with her child once again.

“Mom… Mom… Mom…” Catra is about to cry as tears fell down her eyes, while her head flashes with memories of the Magicat who raised her well before being kidnapped by the Horde.

The two Magicats shared a hug with one another, happy to be reunited after years of separation.

“Thank you, John, for bringing us together,” C’yra smiled at John to thank him for a job well done.

“No problem, ma’am. Just happy to help out,” John smiled in return.

“Are you ready to see your people, Catra?” C’yra asked her daughter.

“After seeing you again, I think I’m ready, Mom,” Catra nodded.

The two Magicats left the castle afterwards.

“I’m so glad Catra is reunited with her people. I love reunions!” Scorpia is crying from seeing the reunion. Luckily, the Bowery King offers her some tissue to wipe off her tears away.

“Now that is done, I need to talk to her,” John faced the queen.

“Shadow Weaver…” Angella realized the person he wanted to see.

“That’s right.”

“She’s in the dungeon below, but why do you want to see her?”

John just walked to the dungeon without replying to the question. He has gun ready as if he is going to commit murder in there.


	7. Evil Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hordak teams up with the High Table.

Meanwhile, in the Fright Zone which is located not far from New York City...

"So this is how customs of your planet work," Hordak said darkly while looking at the magazine called National Geographic regarding technology. Not only is Entrapta in the throne room, but also the Adjudicator of the High Table. "Interesting. Just one question: do you know this man?"

He plays a video of John making a shootout in his lair.

"My, my, John Wick," the Adjudicator said in response. "I never thought he survived that fall on the Continental rooftop."

"So you do know him," Hordak realized.

"I was sent to deal with him after he made some business in the hotel when he wasn't supposed to," they said their motive, recalling the fact that John has become excommunicado the moment he killed Santino in the Continental where there should be no business conducted there, especially murder. "As you can see, his bounty has increased significantly to eighteen million, and the more he survives and does more reckless stuff, the more money he's going to have on his head."

"This should be interesting," Hordak grinned. "A dead man walking..."

"Lord Hordak, what are you planning?" Entrapta wondered.

"Perhaps our combined forces with the people of Earth should get us what we wanted. Maybe we should do business together?"

The moment Hordak extends his hand to the Adjudicator, they shook his hand in reply.

"It's a deal, then. I will let the High Table know that your services will be needed," they said before taking their leave. While he is glad to have their alliance created, Entrapta is starting to have some doubts on his plans with the two worlds merging.


	8. Morocco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sofia teams up with Mermista.

At the Casablanca Continental located in Morocco...

"Answer my question, mermaid. Why are there giant shells in the middle of the desert?" Sofia demanded while shooting at her unwanted guest, who is trying to avoid getting shot at.

"Those giant shells are buildings of my kingdom. Also, how many times do I have to tell you? My name is Mermista, not mermaid!" Mermista attempts to strike back by controlling water coming from the sink and striking it towards Sofia, who manages to dodge the attack.

"Please, ladies! Can't you two settle this like normal girls?" Sea Hawk has been trying to stop the fighting between the two ever since Earth and Etheria merged.

Eventually, the two went into close quarters combat. Sofia attempts to land a punch, but Mermista blocked it with her trident. Not being intimidated by this being in front of her, the former tries two punches and one kick to hit the latter with, but the latter is able to block them and found an opening to pin her down.

"Would you just calm down already, human? I'm not trying to pick a fight with you," Mermista demanded.

"Okay, seems reasonable enough," Sofia believes her and she stands up from the ground. "I do have a name and it's Sofia."

"Okay, Sofia, I'll call you by your name if you stop calling me 'mermaid'."

"Now answer the question. Why is your kingdom in front of my place?"

"How should I know? I was just minding my own business, and suddenly my kingdom is right where its standing."

"Perhaps something in your world caused our worlds to merge."

Just then, they saw Horde soldiers and robots coming from outside.

"I can assume they're not here for a peaceful negotiation," Sofia said the obvious.

"These are the Horde. When are they ever peaceful?" Mermista responded.

"If we combined our forces, we can stop them."

"Finally! It's about time you two settle your differences!" Sea Hawk is excited for their teamwork to happen.

The Horde soldiers just into the hotel.

"Are you all here to make trouble? You just found it," Sofia starts shooting at their heads to kill them. Mermista is able to manipulate the water from the sink to send it towards the robots to short circuit them.

And that was just the first wave.

The enemies have company with the assassins, and Sofia recognized them to be working for the High Table. They come shooting at the place, but her dogs managed to take a bite out of them. That got them distracted as Sofia shot a group to the chest and head on each member, while Mermista got the other group soaking wet from her power.

All of their enemies combined forces to get to them.

"Let's combine our attacks, shall we?" Mermista suggested.

"I don't see why not," Sofia agreed to the suggestion.

With a nod, Mermista puts up a water wall on the Horde soldiers and High Table assassins coming their way. Sofia starts shooting at them through the wall. While some are able to break through the wall, the two made use of their combination to get around them and win.

"I'll be doing a lot of cleaning after this," Sofia panted.

"So what do we do now?" Mermista suggested.

"How should I know? I'm not a scientist."

"That guy you talked to from your device. John, isn't it? How about we go to where he is?"

"Why, that's an excellent idea."

They, along with Sea Hawk, attempted to get a boat to New York City. However, they don't have to get one as there is a boat already, and it's driven by someone Mermista knows.

"Frosta, what are you doing here with a boat?" she asked, puzzled of what she is doing here.

"For the same reason as you are, Mermista, I assume. I was attacked not only by the Horde, but also beings that shoot out something metallic from their guns. At least I was able to fend them off and after doing some investigation, I set out to look for the answers," Frosta said proudly. Then she looked at Sofia warily.

"Don't worry, I'm a friend," Sofia reassured her.

"Oh, okay..." she believes in that.

"Since the barrier to my kingdom is down ever since our worlds merge, then this means..." Mermista realized the danger. "Oh no, we should get to Bright Moon as soon as possible!"

"My thoughts exactly. I assumed John is taking care of some business there," Sofia added.

Their boat is set off course to New York City.


	9. Self-Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John thinks back of when he confronted Shadow Weaver for being responsible for his wife's death.

Back at Bright Moon, John went to take a quick shower to refresh himself of today's events. Then he dressed himself up in another black suit, but he is wearing a white shirt.

"I must say, John. I'm impressed," the Bowery King complimented. "You really are gonna get an Academy Award for having self-control over with what Shadow Weaver did to your wife."

John silently thought back on the moment when he confronted Shadow Weaver in her cell.

_"Ah, the Bogeyman himself. John Wick..." Shadow Weaver sneered. "It's good to see you. I assumed you did your job well in reuniting Catra with her birth mother, Queen C'yra of Half Moon."_

_She expected John to reply back, but he did not respond to her statement._

_"So you did some killing in Lord Hordak's hideout, huh? How was it, dealing with a lot of soldiers and robots in the same time?" she attempted to do small talk with him. "Your reputation on your planet is quite interesting. No wonder everyone has respect and fear of you."_

_Still, he did not make a response._

_"Not talkative, huh?" Shadow Weaver said in realization. "It's no wonder why you achieve in making silent kills."_

_"So it was you, huh? You're the one who unleashed that disease on Helen?" John spoke with fury but looking calm, nonetheless._

_"It was unfortunate that it made its way to your world and infect your wife," Shadow Weaver added. "Didn't expect it to be quite intelligent enough to travel its way to your world."_

_"Why was Helen infected with your cancer?"_

_"Because her DNA was compatible with it. I studied her biology after you left the hospital where you grieved for her."_

_There's no doubt. Shadow Weaver made that virus, therefore she's responsible for his wife's death. She had a whole life ahead of her after he got the chance to retire from the world of assassination, and that bitch took her away from him._

_With the gun aimed at the former sorceress' head, John has his vengeance set._

_"Go ahead, John. You know you want to. That's the kind of person you are when you lost your first dog and your house," Shadow Weaver dared. In fact, she is not even afraid of being killed by this man._

_A part of him wants to just get this over this, but there's another part of him that doesn't want to do it. Just look at her; she's imprisoned, has no powers, and her face is shown to be disfigured. In other words, she's pathetic._

_John chooses to listen to the part that doesn't want to end her life. After all, if he kills her, it will just free her of the misery she's in._

_He puts down the gun, choosing not to kill her._

_"I'm already feeling better of you being on that state, Shadow Weaver," he said coldly. "Being alive is your better punishment."_

After pondering of the moment, John went to the training grounds to practice his marksmanship with a picture of Horde soldiers. Ranging from the pistol to submachine gun to rifle, he has quite an accuracy in where to aim, most likely in the target's chest and head.

"You sure know where to aim when you shoot people," Angella commented.

"What can I say? I'm good at what I do," John said.

"You're like Adora, you know that?" Glimmer joins in, being impressed with his shooting skills like her mother would. "Both of you are good in what you do, except that you're better than her."

"What was that, Glimmer?!" Adora comically yelled in outraged when she heard what she said, coming closer to her. "You're upstaging me for that guy?!"

"No, Adora! It's not what it looks like!" Glimmer reassured her while looking fearful towards her for the comment.

Before she could say anything else, a chase scene ensues between the two.

"Just let them be, John. Would you like to have some tea with me?" Angella suggested.

"Sure, why not?" John nodded as he left the training area.

I wonder how Catra's doing with her people, he thought while sipping tea with Angella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this chapter onward, John is wearing a black suit but with a white shirt. You know, the one he wore in the nightclub shooting at the first movie; the one he wore at the second movie when he's being confronted by various assassins for a seven million bounty on his head up to where Winston gave him an hour to get ready before his excommunicado status; and at the beginning up to where he reached the Elder at Morocco in the third movie. Got all that?
> 
> The next chapter should be about Catra.


	10. Training

Catra is having a wonderful life. Ever since she found out she's the princess of a fallen kingdom known as Half Moon, her life had gone nowhere but up. With the fact that her people, the Magicats, have survived the Horde's attempt on their lives, she isn't the only one of her species. She finally had a place where she could call home.

When she entered the zoo which is where her kingdom is located in the merging of Earth and Etheria, the Magicats are quick to recognize her as the heiress, and they cheered for her return. She never thought that first time in her life, she's getting this much praise from a crowd. It felt good, indeed. Not only she has a mother, but also a father. His name is Gabriel, and he is the King of Half Moon. Just like her reunion with her mother, they shared a hug with one another. Of course, she's been given a tour of what remained of her kingdom. At least it doesn't have to be in Beast Island since the merge. She is even showed some animals that were in cages. At least there's the library where she could learn about the history of her people, as well as learning some spells to get in touch with her Magicat heritage.

After the tour ended, she is shown to her bedroom. Looking at her closet, she has a change of clothes to use. It's a bit looser, but easy to move around with. She actually feels comfortable in it, due to the material feeling better against her fur. She folds her Horde uniform and takes a look at her Force Captain badge one last time.

"The Horde took me away from my true family, and now they're going to pay," Catra said with anger on her voice. Then she recalls on her mother's conversation before going to her room.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" she started.

"What is it, Catra?" C'yra asked.

"About John Wick. Who is he?"

"Well, he was a hitman. He's supposed to retire after doing one last job for Viggo and being married to his wife, Helen, but it didn't last long when his first dog, the last gift from his dying wife, was murdered by Iosef, Viggo's son. This made him get out of retirement to seek revenge against him, and so he killed him to avenge his dog."

"I assume that's not the end of his troubles?"

"It's more than you know, my kitten. You've seen his current bounty, right?" Catra nodded at the question her mother asked. "Well, it started with seven million posted by Santino, someone whom John wanted revenge on for destroying his house. Then it gets into fourteen million when he killed Santino in the Continental when he wasn't supposed to, making him 'excommunicado' as if he lost all access and privileges to its underworld resources. Now it's eighteen million, and it's going to go up until John is dead."

"Now I completely understand how did he get that a lot of money on his head."

"He fights for revenge, Catra. He doesn't know how to walk away. No matter how much they can throw as much as they want toward him, John will catch up to his target and kill him. He's the best one there is. Despite his profession, he's really a nice person at heart."

Catra understands the code John has in his profession, and that she is grateful to have met him. Thinking back of the times where she fought against Adora, especially when she's She-Ra, prior to her defection made her realize of what John is capable of: vengeful and determined. If she were to succeed in killing Adora out of revenge for leaving her for the people she never knew, what would she do with her life afterwards?

That, she'll never know because she always failed in what she did, unlike John who has succeeded in getting his revenge both times. She never thought that he is quite similar to her, not just Adora.

At least she doesn't have to do this anymore now that she'll be fighting on the same side as hers. As for what to do with her Force Captain badge after looking at it with contempt, she throws it away in a nearby trash can she found. She looks at herself in the mirror to observe her new outfit. All that she hoped is that the other princesses would believe the fact that she is now fighting for the Rebellion.

She went to the training grounds to practice her powers.

"Concentrate, concentrate..." she said to herself, while extending her right hand. With some thinking, she managed to conjure a sword made out of energy. "I like this power already," she grinned before practicing her swings.

After a few seconds, she decided to try out creating another weapon. This time, she summoned a whip made out of energy, and she practiced her swings with it. She can even conjure shields made out of energy. Interesting.

Next, she managed to create fire from her hands, either as a flamethrower or fireballs that she can toss.

Just then, she heard applause and it's her parents who clapped. They had seen what she can do, and they're impressed.

"Mom, Dad..." Catra said.

"I see you're learning quickly to unlock your powers as a Magicat," Gabriel smiled.

"Good job for your first try, dear," C'yra smiled in return.

"Why, thank you," Catra smiled at getting complimented from both of them.

"Anyway, it's lunchtime," C'yra added.

She and her husband walked their daughter to the cafeteria, and Catra stared at the food she's given to eat. It's a hamburger, something she hasn't eaten yet let alone coming from Earth.

"This is how you eat a hamburger," Gabriel grabs the sandwich and takes a bite of it.

"Okay, here goes," Catra sighed as she grabs her food with her hands and takes a bite on it. She suddenly finds herself amazed by it. "Oh my, that's so yummy!"

"I know you'll adjust to the food from Earth, dear," C'yra added after taking the bite of her meal. "Adapting to one's surroundings is what makes you a Magicat."

This is the happiest Catra has been in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Catra's powers as a Magicat? Just something I come up with. Don't worry, there will be more as the story progresses.


	11. The Continental

"Is this your idea of going to Half Moon, John?" Adora asked with disdain on the idea that she and John have to take a bus in going to the zoo where Catra's kingdom, Half Moon, is located after the merge.

"I don't have a car, so this should do," John said the obvious. He remembered getting a call from the Director, one of the members of the High Table regarding an oncoming attack on Bright Moon, so the defenses will have to made especially when the barrier is down due to the merge. Speaking of the Director, he has no intention of going after her despite her status. After all, she is the person who raised him. Glimmer reassured him and Adora that she and Bow will do a good job in defending the castle from the combined forces of the Horde and the High Table while they went to get Catra and stock up in a place John is familiar with.

"What is a car?" she asked next, looking confused on the object he's talking about.

"You know the vehicle that Glimmer almost got run over with? That's a car, and I had one before it got destroyed," he added.

"Really? What happened?"

"It's a long story."

While John tells Adora of what happened to his car, Swift Wind is seen riding the bus by leaning above it. Anyway, after a few minutes, they arrived at the zoo.

"Watch out! It's the Horde!" a female Magicat yelled.

"Wh-Where?!" Adora has her sword ready.

"I think she's talking about you, Adora," John said in a stoic manner.

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

Just then, Catra shows up.

"Hey Adora," she greeted. Noticing that her people are about to attack her best friend, she attempts to defend her. "Relax, everyone! She is not with the Horde!"

"But her uniform..." one of the Magicats said, looking confused.

"Yeah, I know, but she's with me," Catra reassured.

"My daughter's right," C'yra appeared alongside Gabriel. "Don't worry about her."

"Oh, hello there, John," Catra greeted John next.

"Catra..." the latter said in his stoic expression.

"I see you changed your shirt," she looked at his clothes.

"It's a different black suit, so my shirt is white," he said before looking at her clothes in return. "Nice change of clothes, by the way."

"Thanks. This is to prove that I switched sides to the Rebellion," she smiled.

"Best case scenario, indeed," Swift Wind smiled.

"A talking horse. Cool. Nice to meet you," Catra said with awe.

"Nice to meet you, too. See, that's the reason I expect more from people instead of screaming," the horse added.

"What about you, John? No reaction about a talking horse?" she asked.

"Why should I have a reaction to that? I know animals like this one talk in a fantasy setting," John makes this statement obvious which explains his lack of reaction towards Swift Wind.

"As you all know, I'm Adora," Adora introduced herself to the Magicats before showing them her sword. "I'm also She-Ra."

They realized she is telling the truth, so the weapons they have summoned from their own hands disappeared from sight. Some whispers could even be heard of why is she wearing a Horde uniform, even though she now fights for the Rebellion. John can tell that the outfit made her a soldier, so she hasn't been changing her outfit ever since her defection from the Horde. He decided not to question her choice of wardrobe, and he's been hearing from the other Magicats that he is the one who brought their lost princess back to their kingdom.

"So what are you two doing here?" Catra asked the two of them.

"We're here to pick you up for your first mission as a member of the Rebellion," Adora replied.

"Okay, I think I'm ready for that," Catra said with confidence before asking her parents to go with them. "Can I go with them, please?"

"Sure you can go with them, Catra," Gabriel agreed to have his daughter get her first mission. "John really did brought you back home, so it makes he should come along as well."

After hugging her parents and saying her goodbye, she sets off with Adora and John for their first mission. Anyway, the two girls will be riding with Swift Wind, while John rides a taxi to their destination.

The Continental hotel in New York City.

"So you must be Catra and Adora," Winston saw the two girls walking to the front door of his hotel. "What do you two want?"

"Your cooperation, that's all," Catra said calmly.

"You have lots of guys guarding you," Adora noticed the men guarding him.

"With your world merge with ours, I should have a lot of guys to protect me," Winston added calmly.

"You think so?" a familiar voice spoke as a gun appeared to have pointed his head. He turns to the guard wearing black sunglasses as he removed them to reveal his identity. "Hello, Winston."

"Jonathan..." the manager said with no fear on his face, though he raises his hands in the air. To think he managed to camouflage himself through his own bodyguards.

"I'm warning you all. If you kill me, I'll kill him in return," John threatens them to put their guns down by taking Winston hostage. With no choice, they complied to his threat. Even Charon, who watched the whole scene instead of being there to point a gun to his head, smiled at what is happening. "Hi, Charon."

"Hello there, John. I'm impressed with what you did," Charon greeted him as they, along with Adora and Catra, went to the elevator which leads them to the rooftop. While waiting to get there, a conversation plays out.

"You know I never intended to kill you back there, right?" Winston asked.

"I know. If you wanted me dead, you could have shot me in the head instead of my bulletproof suit," John said in a calm tone.

"Bulletproof suit?" Adora asked.

"A kind of suit that protects me from getting shot at. Like the one I'm wearing right now," John explained.

"Oh, I think I get it now," Adora acknowledges the clothes he is wearing.

"I see her and her cat BFF have a lot to learn about our world, Jonathan," Winston smirked.

"You have no idea," John muttered.

"Wait, you know about me?" Catra asked the manager.

"I was spying on Hordak's meeting with one of the members of the High Table," Winston replied.

"I see..." she gets it.

"So is everything going as planned, Winston?" John wondered. "Anything that's interesting after the Bowery King took me in?"

"With the merging of our world with a planet known as Etheria, I had to make some adjustments," Winston replied to his next question.

They reached the rooftop, and they should be safe in here. The two girls could only wonder who makes an office on this floor, but at least there's a fireplace. After a few minutes, the elevator makes its way there, and it reveals the Adjudicator.

"So it's true. You're alive, John Wick," they noticed John before Catra captures them from behind using a rope she conjured from her own hands.

"That's right. He's alive," she grinned.

"What do you want?" they asked while being escorted to the sofa.

"To know where Hordak is," John said with a gun pointed to their head.

"I know, but I'm not telling you," the Adjudicator replied calmly.

"I'll fix that."

"With what?"

John responds by grabbing the Adjudicator dangling on the rooftop.

"You can't be serious," they become afraid of what he's going to do.

"I have to remind you that my left arm is weakening from holding you there a long time," he said calmly.

"You can't do this! You need me to find where Hordak is!"

"Where is he holding up?"

"If you let me go, I'll take you there."

"But you won't."

"Why not?"

"Because we already have the map to the place," Adora said as she unveils a piece of folded paper which turns out to be the map to Hordak's lair. "I managed to get this from your pocket after Catra captured you."

So that's where the map is. The Adjudicator just couldn't believe of being outsmarted.

"You can live as much as you want, but as long as you stay alive, your bounty will increase until you die," they said in defiance.

"Too bad you don't get to live long enough to see it," John said darkly before dropping them from the rooftop. Their death is quite deserving, especially when he heard from the Director that her hands are damaged because of them.

"Now what?" Adora asked.

They got their answer when the High Table assassins have arrived to kill John, having anticipated that he would be coming here after he survived the attempt on his life.

"We fight them," was his reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John kills the Adjudicator, and the next chapter is another shootout in the New York Continental.


	12. Continental Shootout II Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another shootout in the Continental, and this is just the first part.

They made their way into a vault. Not just any vault; it's a weapons vault.

"This is so cool!" Catra said in awe at the guns available in the area. "It's just like the one in Hordak's base."

"Except there's a lamp, sofa, and table," Winston pointed out the three things in the center of the vault.

"Why would you have something like that hanging around here?" Adora wondered.

"To relax while something bad happens here," Winston said the obvious as he sits on the sofa while Charon pours him a drink. "This is my safe spot, and no one else seems to find it," he gets his drink and took a sip. "By the way, how's your dog, Jonathan?"

"He's doing fine," John responds while preparing his weapons to use in the shootout.

"I assumed he's under Queen Angella's care?" the manager asked another question.

"While I'm away, yes," John responds while getting three to four clips prepared.

"Don't you two need some weapons here? I know you can fight," Winston turns his attention to Adora and Catra.

"Why would we need some weapons here? I got mine," Adora points to her sword. "And Catra can conjure up any weapon made out of energy in her hands."

"That's not the only magic power I have, and you know that, Adora," the Magicat said obviously.

"I know," the blonde acknowledged.

"Right, before we go and take down the High Table assassins along with the Horde soldiers that's gonna be swarming the place, I just want to know one thing," John said with two weapons, a pistol and M16 rifle, ready. "Catra, does Hordak know Adora is She-Ra?"

"I haven't told him about that. Since Shadow Weaver was his second-in-command and knew about it, I'm not sure if she told him or not," Catra responds with uncertainty in her voice regarding the second statement.

"I think that's fair enough," John responded nonchalantly.

With a nod, Adora pulls out her sword in an attempt to transform into She-Ra.

"Watch this, John. It's really cool," Catra said in excitement about the transformation happening at this very moment. Knowing fully well John is a man of few words, she has decided not to question his reaction on the matter.

Adora raises the sword in the air and invokes the specific phrase. "For the Honor of Grayskull!"

There she is, transformed into an eight foot tall strong woman.

"So you really are She-Ra," Winston looks impressed with the moment, and so did Charon, who let out a smile.

"Now here's the plan," John has decided to lead the charge on this upcoming siege. "Adora and Catra, you two will deal with the enemies on the basement, while Charon and I will deal with the enemies on the lobby."

"And what are you gonna do?" She-Ra turns to Winston.

"Since I have a chessboard on the table, I got planning to do," was the manager's reply. "By the way, if any of you needed to take a break, just stay here for a few seconds."

Now that the preparations are complete, the four left the vault, and they split up. John and Charon will handle the oncoming enemies by the lobby, while She-Ra and Catra will handle the oncoming enemies by the basement. Two people in a group against a wave of enemies. That's even a fair fight.

"Here's to another desecration," Winston said the obvious, moving the black pawn two spaces.

John and Charon saw the Horde soldiers on the lobby. Then this means She-Ra and Catra will be dealing with the High Table assassins on the basement.

John is the first to make a shot on one soldier with the pistol before shooting the other two in the way through their chests. He shoots down the next three on his left and whacks another one with the handle of his pistol before shooting him in the head two times. Because of the fact that the soldiers are not carrying firearms that have bullets, he has to think about using his ammo wisely. Charon is doing well taking down some Horde soldiers with just a pistol, and the rest of the hotel staff supporting him are not doing well. Like the Continental shootout done by the Adjudicator, only he survived among them. At least he and John are doing an easy job in taking the soldiers down due to their armor being weak.

Meanwhile, on the basement, She-Ra is able to hold her own against the assassins easily by using her sword to cut down the armor that is bulkier than the one wielded by the Horde. Catra summons a spear made out of energy to stab through the strong armor wielded by the assassins. She manages to use her speed to dodge their line of fire and scratched one assassin through the face with her claws. Summoning a whip next, she grabbed a hold of him and slams him down with the others.

Back on the lobby, John continues his assault on the Horde soldiers with his pistol and M16 rifle until he runs out of ammunition from either of them. Despite this, he stole a firearm from one soldier to start blasting on the others. Even Charon is impressed by this act. In fact, he thought of doing the same thing when he runs out of ammo from his pistol. He can never be too careful on trying out some weapons created from Etheria.

She-Ra cuts down the armor that the High Table assassins were wearing, and Catra uses her fire spell on them in a form of a flamethrower. The latter even shot a fireball towards an assassin behind her.

"This is getting tiring. Let's take a short break, Adora," she suggested.

"Yeah, we could use one right now, Catra," She-Ra nodded.

 _"John, we could use a break right now,"_ the Magicat said telepathically as soon as she puts two fingers on one side of her head.

 _"On it. Wait, you can use telepathy?"_ John got her message.

_"I sure can."_

_"Okay, we will take a break. Charon and I got the first wave cleared up. How about you?"_

_"Same thing."_

_"Then let's meet up at the vault."_


	13. Continental Shootout II Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second and final part of this chapter's action scene.

Inside the weapons vault...

"So who did you fight against, John?" Adora started.

"The Horde. You?" John asked in return.

"The High Table."

"I see..."

"You can use telepathy?" Adora turns to Catra, asking the question while taking a drink of water.

"Yup, and that's not the only thing I can do," Catra added by raising her hand to lift a soda can in the air.

"Telekinesis..." John guessed right on that power as the can went to his direction for him to grab it. "Thanks."

"That's quite an interesting power she has, Jonathan," Winston said calmly as he moves the white queen on the specific spot. So far, he has more black pieces and a few white pieces on the board.

"Good thing I watched some movies in my spare time to know about psychic powers," Charon commented with a smile on his face.

"Your break time should be over in about thirty seconds," the manager looked at the watch before making a move with the black knight.

"How about Catra and I handle the next wave at the lobby, while you two handle the next wave at the basement?" Adora suggested.

"Yeah. Good idea," John quickly agreed to it, and Charon nodded.

"You all should get ready now," Winston said as he moves the black king in one space.

"Yeah..." John said his catchphrase

After their thirty seconds are up, they continue their fight. This time, She-Ra and Catra will handle the next wave on the lobby, while John and Charon will handle the next wave on the basement. The latter two have their shotguns prepared.

At least they get to deal with the right enemies this time on different floors.

The two men take their cover to take their shots on the High Table assassins. They do it with quick precision to aim at their heads or chests, the most vital spots which is easily penetrated by their shotguns. Of course, they reload their guns, and they got enough bullets to use against them. At the same time on the lobby, She-Ra is sending an energy blast through her sword to put down some Horde soldiers coming straight on her. Catra conjures fireballs from her hands to throw at the soldiers coming on her direction, and afterwards, she summoned two energy shields from her hands to block some of their shots and rammed them through the wall. The two girls smiled at each other as they went back-to-back on the soldiers coming from both directions, and John and Charon did the same thing on the basement with the assassins cornering them.

Eventually, they managed to defeat this wave of enemies before they each got an unexpected guest. They may have defeated the right enemies, but nevertheless they got an unexpected guest from different worlds.

"Oh..." She-Ra commented as she and Catra find themselves facing off against Cassian.

"...no," John commented as he and Charon find themselves facing off against Lonnie, Kyle, and Rogelio. "What do you want?"

"What do you think? The bounty on your head, that's what!" Lonnie exclaimed, showing the wanted poster.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Cassian," the bald man introduced himself to She-Ra and Catra, showing his professional courtesy towards them. "I don't have anything personal with you two. I only come for... _him_."

"John..." Catra realized.

"I assumed you two have seen him," Cassian said the obvious and the two girls nodded. "I see... Anyway, I'll be fighting you two to test myself before I see him again. I just got out of the hospital after I received surgery to remove a knife stuck to my aorta from our last encounter to see New York City has been turned into a fantasy world with those creatures. How do you think this happened?"

"I don't know, but I know a certain someone who caused this," Catra responded as her mismatched eyes turn to She-Ra to see if she knows as well who caused Earth and Etheria to merge. The empowered woman nodded in response; she also knows who caused the mess. They're thinking of the same person.

Entrapta...

"I see... Well, get ready, you two," Cassian said as he immediately pulls out a gun to shoot She-Ra, but she is fine as the bullets don't penetrate her, making him realize she's bulletproof. "Bulletproof, I see. Doesn't matter."

He charges towards them with a knife, while John is about to fight Rogelio. After dodging the lizard's attempt to attack him by tossing a table towards him, he blasts him with a shot coming from his shotgun. As expected, Rogelio stands up and rams John to the glass. Quickly standing up, the latter attempted to break the lizard's arm and slams him down to the ground.

Meanwhile, Catra summoned a whip to stop Cassian's struggle with She-Ra, but he quickly noticed this so he sends her flying to the desk.

"Catra!" She-Ra exclaimed.

"Just so you know, I'm a bodyguard, not an assassin," Cassian said with a stoic expression. Just then, Catra leaps from the desk to throw a fireball to the chandelier. Realizing what she is going to do, She-Ra uses her sword to slash their assailant who manages to dodge the attack. The chandelier is about to fall on him, and Cassian dodged the attack by moving to his left quickly.

Back to the fight with Rogelio, John throws an eraser to his head in order to stun him for a few seconds before shoving a book to his jaws. Then he whacks his head to make him eat the cover and its pages. While Rogelio is distracted with spitting out the contents, John took him down with a book slammed to his head.

"He uses an eraser and a book as weapons?" Lonnie is surprised to see what he just did. "Seriously, who does that?" she turns to Kyle, who shrugged at this. "Never mind, I'll handle him myself!"

She attempts to charge at John with the same weapon, only for him to grab her head and slam her down to the ground. Quickly standing up, she attempts to strike him with her weapon, only for him to grab it and poke her in the head with it. Before she could do anything else, John pins her down to the table and reaches out to a pen.

"You know what they say, the pen is mightier than the sword," John said before impaling her hand with the pen in order to pin her down. "Get out of _that_ , if you can," he faces Kyle with a glare. As expected, the teenage boy runs away with fright.

Back at the lobby, Cassian is still able to hold his ground against the princess of power and her Magicat best friend. In fact, he makes use of his knife to block their respective bladed attacks. As he attempts to make another strike, they back away to dodge it, and Catra uses her telekinesis to send a sofa towards him and pining him down with it.

The battle here is over.

"I'm gonna be facing the High Table for this," Winston observed the damages done in the hotel, while Charon ordered the surviving employees to fix them.

"Sure you are, Winston. Sure you are," John smirked before facing Cassian. "Cassian..."

"John..." Cassian said.

"I see you managed to hold your ground against these two," John realized as he looked at Adora and Catra briefly.

"Yeah, that's what happened," the bald man responded.

"Send the High Table my regards," John turns to Winston next before he took his leave with the two girls.

As the three went out of the Continental, they saw a car going on their direction. They saw two people are inside it.

"Perfuma?" Adora is puzzled.

"Entrapta?" Catra is puzzled as well.

"Hey, that's my car!" John exclaimed as the car stopped in front of them. Why did those two princesses took his car for a joyride?

"Oh hi there, Adora, Catra, and..." Entrapta greeted the two girls with her usual cheerful expression before noticing John. "Mysterious black-suited guy."

"It's John. John Wick," John said his name just as the robot, Emily is seen clinging onto the roof of his car looked at the sight of them. While she is calm on seeing Catra and Adora even acknowledging the latter as an ally, she immediately backed away at the sight of John due to remembering what he did to her on the first time they crossed each other's paths.

"It's okay, Emily. He's a good guy," Entrapta reassured her robot. "My, you really do have a fearsome reputation in your world, John."

"Hence the reason why I'm called Baba Yaga, or the Boogeyman in English," John sighed. "Now answer this question. What are you doing here?"

"I was told to deliver this car to you since it's yours," Entrapta said with joy.

"I stayed in a place called 'chop shop' owned by a friend of yours," Perfuma added.

"Aurelio..." John said.

"And that's where I reunited with Entrapta," Perfuma said with joy as she and Entrapta looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

"Anyway, when I asked Aurelio how long till your car gets fixed, he said it will be completed by Christmas in the year of 2030 which is gonna take too long, so I thought of helping him fix it in order to speed things up," Entrapta continued. "I even modified it with the First Ones' tech."

"Is that so?" John said while inspecting his car. "Have you come to make up for the damage you've done in both of our worlds?" John asked.

"Wait, you know?" Adora asked in shock regarding who caused both Earth and Etheria to merge, and John nodded. Even Catra couldn't believe he is able to figure out this stuff quickly.

"Perfuma, are you aware that Entrapta...?" John turns to the flowery princess.

"Yes, I know," Perfuma acknowledged on what he is talking about, defending her friend in the process. "She told me everything that happened ever since she was left behind on _that_ mission, but it doesn't matter. She's still a part of the Rebellion. She's still my friend."

Entrapta looks quite touched by her defense, especially the last sentence.

"So um, am I welcome again to this side?" she asked, extending one of her pigtails.

"Yeah," John accepts as he grabbed the extended pigtail. "You're welcome again to this side, Entrapta. I knew you'd come back which is why I didn't kill you the first time we saw each other."

"I see..." she understood what he meant.

"One last thing, why is Catra with you, and why is she wearing a different outfit?" Perfuma has her eyes on the Magicat in a suspicious manner.

"That's one thing you and the other princesses are not gonna believe when you find out something about her," John stated before his cellphone rings, and he answers it. "Hello?"

_"So this is a cellphone, huh? What am I doing? This is no time to compliment this technology from Earth!" Glimmer's voice is heard on the other line. "John, where have you been?! The Horde and the High Table are swarming the castle! Get over here right now!"_

"Don't worry, Glimmer. I'm coming there with Adora and Catra, and there's gonna be a surprise you and the others will be shocked at," John said.

_"Really? What's that?" Glimmer asked._

John hangs up the phone instead of reply, preferring she and the others find out themselves in person. Anyway, he gets to drive his car once again, while the rest will ride Swift Wind, except for Emily who is still clinging onto his car.

Now, onto their destination to Bright Moon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we're on the month of July, and it's just a month before the release date of the third season of She-Ra reboot. I intend to finish this fanfiction before the third season's release.


	14. Hunting Season

In the castle of Bright Moon...

"Um, Bowery King, sir. What is it about this John Wick person?" Bow asked while shooting the High Table assassins with his arrows, and Glimmer uses her sparkles to blast the Horde soldiers.

"That's easy, my boy," Bowery King grinned as he agreed to give out a simple statement of the legendary hitman. "He has commitment, focus, and skill. He is someone you don't wanna mess with."

"Quite reasonable," Glimmer gets it.

"And with him out of retirement, that's where things are gonna get interesting," Bowery King added.

\----

Meanwhile, John is seen driving the streets of New York City with his car, having been repaired by Aurelio and Entrapta, while citizens from Etheria looked in confusion on the vehicle he is driving as they have never seen it before. Now he wonders what modifications she placed in it.

Before he could ponder more, a female assassin is aiming a sniper rifle at his car and takes a shot there. John noticed his car got shot, but it looked like it hasn't got any damage from it. It's as if his car is now bulletproof. He has gotta thank Entrapta for making this possible. Noticing the female assassin is closing in, he parked his car first before getting into a fist fight with her. They exchanged blows with their punches. As she attempts to send a kick towards him, he blocked it and tosses her aside. Just as she attempted to stab him with a knife, he quickly grabs her wrist before sending a kick to her chest. Afterwards, he grabbed her knife and stabbed her head with it to finish her off.

Continuing on with his drive, he saw two assassins in a nearby car attempting to start a shootout with him on the road. Being pursued by them, he attempted to lose them. If only Entrapta gave him an instruction manual to know what modifications she has done to his car...

He decided to press one button, and it spews an oil slick for the opposing car to slip and bump into a three.

Three assassins are down. Guess that means with his bounty going up high, the more assassins will be going after him. He found his next challenge when he saw an oncoming roadblock consisting of a mob of assassins. They attempted to riddle his car with lots of bullets, but they surprised that they aren't penetrating his car. Pressing another button, it activates a missile to hit the roadblock. With a press of another button, it activates a machine gun to shoot them bullets in return.

Meanwhile, Sofia is seen taking a train to the station where Bright Moon is with Mermista, Frosta, and Sea Hawk by her side. At least no one is paying attention to those three. Just then, she saw a familiar car going on the same direction.

"What is it, Sofia?" Mermista wondered about the car that she saw.

"Just meeting with an old friend," was her reply.

John is almost in Bright Moon when he saw another car is attempting to get his attention by bumping his car. It was Cassian. Realizing this, he pulls to a stop.

"Is this the right time, Cassian?" John asked. "Look around you. Our world is a mess because another planet has fused with it."

"It would be the right time for me to get my revenge," Cassian said as he pulls out his knife.

John can tell that he is hunting him down, not because of the bounty but for his continued vendetta against him for Gianna's death. Pulling out a knife of his own, a knife fight ensues between them. While they equally blocked each other's attacks, they each managed to land a blow towards the other; John slashes Cassian to the chest, while Cassian stabs John on his right shoulder. Their fight continues on until John saw two Horde soldiers coming at his direction. He ends his fight with Cassian by kicking his crotch and toss him to the two soldiers before getting in his car for his destination to Bright Moon.


	15. The Battle of Bright Moon II

Back at Bright Moon, the fight between the Rebellion against the Horde and the High Table rages on, and it looks like they're about to lose against the two evils in both worlds.

"I can't keep the barrier much longer!" Queen Angella looks tired in trying to maintain a light shield as she fainted afterwards.

"Mom!" Glimmer runs to her mother's side, while Bow continues shooting more arrows on their oncoming enemies.

Scorpia is outside trying to fight off as much enemies as she can by using her pincers and tail. She even manages to stun some of them with her venom's tail, but she finds herself fighting overwhelming odds.

"Where is the cavalry when you need one?" she wondered.

Just then, a car showed up with a Horde bot clinging on top of it, and it's not just any Horde bot. It's Emily, and she started blasting her laser on one group of enemies. Next, the car launched a missile on the other group of enemies going near the entrance, and blasted the ones that have survived with machine gun fire.

"Wow, that's an amazing car!" Glimmer said with excitement.

"It's not just any car, it's John Wick's car," the Bowery King smiled on this scenario.

John went out of his car, and he blocks a Horde soldier's punch before punching him in the stomach and face. Additionally, he stole his blaster to shoot two soldiers in the head coming up behind Scorpia before using the car's door to slam an oncoming soldier coming at his right. After this, he gets a gatling gun from his trunk.

"Stay back, Scorpia. This is a really big gun," he stated the obvious.

"Right…" Scorpia agreed to back off before he started shooting the big gun towards a large wave of enemies, be it from the Horde and the High Table. That's gonna give him a much higher kill count.

"That guy is a beast!" Angella exclaimed, upon witnessing what John did.

"Hence the reason he is a legend, Angella," the Bowery King explained.

"Wow, that is so cool!" Scorpia commented.

"We can do better than that, Scorpia!" a familiar voice entered as another group makes it way to the castle.

Swift Wind flies down to the ground, and his passengers got off him consisting of Adora, Catra, Perfuma, and Entrapta. Adora transforms into She-Ra as she uses her sword to slash the Horde soldiers attempting to get close to them. Catra summons a sword made out of energy to do the same to the High Table assassins. Next, she summoned a whip made out of energy to strike them with.

"Catra can summon any weapon made out of energy?" Glimmer is surprised to see this moment.

"That's the power of the Magicats, Glimmer," Angella smiled. It's been a while since she saw a Magicat in action. Additionally, she saw her roasting some of the enemies with her flames coming out of her hands streaming like a flamethrower. Lastly, she used telekinesis to snatch a pistol from one of the assassin and she uses it to shoot the Horde soldiers.

Who knew Catra has this much potential?

Perfuma and Entrapta are also putting up a fight themselves. The former using her vines to tie up Horde soldiers, while the latter uses her pigtails to grab one of the High Table assassins and tosses him to the other two attempting to approach them.

Emily starts firing on the two tanks with her laser, and one of the soldiers went flying near her.

"Emily, sit down over there," John ordered while he puts an assassin into a headlock, and the robot moves out of his car to sit down on the goon. "Roll over," he also ordered when a group of more goons approaching, and she followed his order as she rolls over to run them over. Even Entrapta is surprised by this sight. She has heard from Aurelio that the ex-hitman is able to use anything as a weapon, even a pencil. Now she didn't expect him to use her robot as a weapon.

In a matter of seconds, the last group came which consists of Mermista, Frosta, Sea Hawk, and Sofia, along with her two dogs. The manager of the Casablanca Continental starts firing on two soldiers with her own pistol, while her dogs took a bite each on the other two.

"Sofia…" John said, not surprised to see her.

"John…" Sofia said in return.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, while Mermista sends a stream of water from a nearby lake to hit three High Table assassins.

"I was told to come here by those three," Sofia responds, while Frosta zaps three Horde soldiers with her ice beam to freeze them. "Anyway, I came looking for an answer to why has planet Earth merged with some planet outside of its solar system, and this is just a good place to start with."

"So you're the guy who was in the car that we saw earlier," Sea Hawk approached John, who nodded at his claim. "I'm Sea Hawk," he extends his hand.

"John Wick," the hitman accepted his hand in return to shake hands with him.

"I can see that your relationship with her is kinda like between me and Mermista," Sea Hawk observed him and Sofia. "If you want advice from me, let me know."

"Sure, Sea Hawk…" John groaned while looking at Sofia, who shrugged in response. After all, she wondered where the sailor got such idea.

Now is not the time to wonder about it as the fight continues. John turns Swift Wind over to hit a nearby goon. If that wasn't enough, he spanked his butt to make him kick that goon.

"Hey, watch where you're putting your hand on, John!" Swift Wind exclaimed.

"Is that a unicorn? And it talks?!" Sofia looks surprised on noticing him, especially when he is talking.

"Yeah, he talks, Sofia," John responds calmly as he holds his butt again to get him to kick another goon two times. "Imagine if your daughter is here to see this."

"I bet she'll be excited," Sofia responded positively.

"He uses a horse for a weapon?" Catra is surprised to see what he just did, and She-Ra felt the same.

Anyway, John shoots down the combined forces of the Horde and the High Table entering the castle with a pistol as he went inside to check things out. Glimmer and Bow are doing their best to defend Queen Angella and the Bowery King from them.

Just then, he saw Shadow Weaver nearby as she has escaped her cell during the chaos. A chase ensues, and it ends with her cornered on the rooftop. She tried to call Hordak through a cellphone in order to escape, but he knows fully well she is screwed the moment John is after her for the murder of his wife so he decided not to answer her call. With her weakened, she attempts to shoot John with a submachine gun she stole from one of the dead assassins the moment he reaches her, but he doesn't receive any damage from it, aside from the force of impact still going through. On the top of that, she has run out of ammunition to continue from shooting him further.

"It's unbelievable, two unfamiliar worlds merged into one. And all that counts is seeing a beautiful sunset," Shadow Weaver sneered, expecting John to respond from her statement only for him to stare at her in silence. Then she drops the gun. "Since I know Catra's past, do you want to know Adora's past?"

John only responds by aiming his gun towards her. She is shocked from this, realizing that he has no intention of sparing her now that she is out of her cell. That bitch took his wife away from him, and she's gonna pay.

With the finger on the trigger, his vengeance is at hand. Just one shot to her chest, and she drops dead.

He did it; his vengeance is complete. She-Ra and Catra arrived to see the aftermath, and he looked at them. They realized that he killed Shadow Weaver not just for his vengeance, but also theirs; Adora, for taking her away from her birth family and Catra, for abusing her in order to prevent her from defecting like Adora did. John walked forward a few seconds before dropping his empty gun and to his knees. Looking into the sunset above, he felt that his wife, Helen, can finally rest in peace with her true murderer dead in his hands.

Anyway, the battle that happened in the merged world is finished, and the Rebellion won.


	16. Together Forever

After feeling refreshed, John walks with Adora and Catra to the throne room. He is glad that his dog is still one piece. Just how did the queen took care of him while he was away?

He saw the other princesses are having their well-deserved reunion with Entrapta, being relief that she isn't dead as they thought she would. They went to see her again when it's revealed that she is the one who called them to meet in Bright Moon right after the worlds merged. While some of them are shocked to learn about her working for the Horde, all is forgiven when she willingly goes back to fighting for the Rebellion.

"To be honest, you should have been in a cell for treason, as well as causing our world to merge with another world that we're unfamiliar with," Angella said in a firm voice before going soft. "The reason you were pardoned is because you're willing to hand over all of your knowledge about the Horde and its technology, but don't forget that Princess Perfuma and Mr. Wick vouching for you were a big part of that as well. Don't do anything too crazy anymore, or else I'll have to take responsibility for it, on both Etheria and Earth."

"Thanks. I appreciate it, Queen Angella," Entrapta bowed in affirmation.

"That worked well," Adora commented on seeing the moment John by her side. They turned to see Catra interacting with the other princesses when they found out she's the lost princess of Half Moon, making her the missing piece of the Princess Alliance. Though some are skeptical to it, especially Frosta who had a vendetta towards her for nearly destroying her castle, they are willing to cooperate with her if it's necessary.

Anyway, Entrapta worked on the same device that caused the merge in order to separate Etheria and Earth once again. At least the castle now has electronic sockets due to the merge.

"Let's hope to separate our worlds again," she hoped as everybody, including Sofia and the Bowery King, watched and see if her experiment would work in undoing the merge.

With the press of a button, she activated the device, and it crackled and crackled a few seconds before it quickly shuts down. Also, the residents from Earth are still with the residents of Etheria.

"What happened?" Adora asked.

"No, no, no. It can't be," Entrapta said in distress as paper went out of Emily to reveal why the disaster hasn't been averted. "It says here that reverting the merging disaster with the First Ones tech will be done for fifty years as it's starting to recharge after I used it for the first time."

"In other words…" Catra realized.

"The merging can't be undone," John finished.

The awful news did shock everyone.

"So uh, who wants to have a sleepover?" Entrapta smiled, attempting to ease their worry regarding the fact that Earth and Etheria are still together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end. I looked into Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite and Jump Force, and those two video games have the same ending: the worlds are still merged, and the villains are still running amok.


	17. Planning to Do

In the Fright Zone located somewhere in the merged world...

"The assault has failed, Lord Hordak," Octavia commented on what happened.

"I know," Hordak said coldly. "If there's one thing I won't tolerate other than the Rebellion winning, it's that man who can take on whole armies even if he doesn't have any powers."

"It's not just any man, Hordak," the Elder entered the throne room. "It's John Wick."

"Since our combined forces have failed in stopping both that man and the Rebellion, other measures will be taken," Hordak stated while looking at him. "You can go now."

The Elder nodded as he left the room with Octavia watching him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not bad for a post-credits scene, wouldn't you agree?


	18. Sequel Plans

Not a chapter. Just letting you all know that I have plans to create a sequel for Wick Island, which it will be released after the third season of She-Ra reboot is released. John Wick: Chapter 4 is opening at May 21, 2021. You should know that Wick is not gonna get happy ending, according to director Chad Stahelski. He is tragic and doomed.

For the sequel of my fanfic, I ask you readers: how is this guy's day gonna end? He's fucked for the rest of his life, and it's just a matter of time.

**Author's Note:**

> I intend to finish this before season 3 of She-Ra reboot release.


End file.
